Various types of attachments for cellular phones are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an attachable cosmetics case for a cellular phone including a substantially rectangular case having a substantially rectangular primary storage compartment and a U-shaped back side having a right wing, a left wing, and an elongated substantially linear middle portion. What has been further needed is a top lid hingedly attached to the case, a cellular phone charging connector plug medially disposed on a middle portion of the back side of the case, a charging port disposed on a right side of the case, and a headphone port disposed on a left side of the case. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of secondary storage compartments and an applicator compartment disposed within the primary storage compartment of the case. The case is removably attachable to a cellular phone, with the cellular phone charging connector plug disposed within a charging port of the cellular phone. The attachable cosmetics case for a cellular phone thus easily plugs into a user's cellular phone and allows the user to accessorize his phone with a multicolor eye shadow palette. With a rechargeable battery disposed within the case, the attachable cosmetics case further allows the user to charge his cellular phone.